EiEN
|RP6FrE73Qjk}} EiEN (アイエン) is a YouTube singer with a medium-low voice. She is still relatively new as she started in late 2012. Her voice is easily recognized for its bold power and bright tone, along with a distinguishable Australian accent when singing in English, as heard in her English Glam version of "I=Fantasy". She has also proved to be capable of harsh vocals, as seen in a collaboration cover in the group alpha ✧ premier of "scythe weasel". Despite claiming to be an alto, she is capable of reaching notes up to C6 or even higher on rare occasion. She sings in both English and Japanese, but is also able to sing in Korean and ChineseEiEN's FAQ post on Blogspot. She debuted in November 2012 with a vocal/ocarina cover of "I=Fantasy", which has since been set to private. Her most popular cover is a Japanese dub of the Frozen song, "Let It Go", which reached over 85K views as of June 2014. EiEN is a self-proclaimed mixer and animator, mixing most of her own covers as well as various collaboration works. Because of this along with her lyrical and artistic work, she is known amongst her peers as being a great multitalent and often finds herself serving all roles in choruses and other collaborations. She is often depicted with wine-purple pigtails and sharp blue eyes, making her avatar easy to recognize. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs -Short English ver.- feat. BTRSAOB Chorus (2013.01.21) # "Hangyaku Respect" feat. GalaXy (2013.01.22) # "Bouken Desho Desho?" -English ver.- (2013.01.23) # "Spice/magnet" -English mashup ver.- (2013.01.24) # "Shining Star" -English ver.- (2013.02.09) # "Hangyaku Respect" -English ver.- (2013.02.09) # "Merry SEXmas" (Entry of TBOE's Crack Chorus Battle) -Parody ver.- feat. BTRSAOB Chorus (2013.02.16) # "I=Fantasy" =English ver.- (2013.02.24) # "Mozaik Role" -English ver.- (2013.04.03) # "WAVE" -English ver.- feat. EiEN and Ashakami (2013.04.14) # "Strobo Nights" feat. ~Yukina✿Youkai~ (2013.04.19) # "I=Fantasy" -English GLAM ver.- (2013.05.06) # "PONPONPON" -Acoustic arrange- feat. EiEN, Chinx, Naku, Himechii and Tina (2013.05.07) # "Mozaik Role" (2013.05.21) # "Black Rock Shooter" feat. EiEN, Chinx, Ayka, Megurun, Katsumi and Lu (2013.05.29) # "Distorted Princess" feat. ~Yukina✿Youkai~ (2013.06.15) # "My Soul, Your Beats!" feat. EiEN and San (2013.08.11) # "Hikareru Satellite" feat. ~Yukina✿Youkai~ (2013.08.18) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) -English ver.- feat. EiEN and Ashakami (2013.08.19) # "Mozaik Role" -Piano ver.- feat. EiEN and San (2013.08.29) # "Route Sphere" feat. ☆S ・E ・A ・M☆ (2013.09.17) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2013.10.13) # "WAVE" -Acoustic arrange- (2013.12.12) # "scythe weasel" feat. alpha ✧ premier (2013.12.18) # "Let It Go" (Frozen OST) -Short Japanese ver.- (2014.01.06) # "Meltdown" -English ver.- (2014.01.24) # "Bye Bye Bye" -Acapella ver.- (2014.01.29) # "Gears of Love" feat. alpha ✧ premier (2014.02.03) # "In Chains" feat. BAYΘNΞTTΞS (2014.02.09) # "Of Course I Wanna Build A Snowman" -Elsa's ver.- (2014.02.09) # "Adiemus" -Short ver.- (2014.03.08) # "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?" -Japanese Preview ver.- (2014.03.25) # "River" feat. BAYΘNΞTTΞS (2014.04.04) # "CRYONICS" feat. EiEN and Un3h (2014.06.14) # "For Fruits Basket" -English ver.- (2014.06.27) # "Palette ni wa Kimi ga Ippai" (A Palette Full of You) feat. Pastel♪Cafe (2014.07.21) # "Aspirin" feat. くコ：ミ (2014.08.09) # "World is Mine" -Live ver.- (2014.08.10) # "Senpai Club ED" (2014.09.20) # "Kono Namida wo Kimi ni Sasagu" (These Tears, I Offer Them to You) (AKB0048 song) (2014.10.02) # "Asagao Academy theme" (2014.11.27) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" -Hedgehog ver.- feat. ✿Hedgehog CUTE (2014.12.20) # "Tori no Uta" (Bird's Song) (Air TV OP) (2014.12.24) # "Senbonzakura" -Wagaku Multilingual Eurobeat Remix ver.- feat. ✿Hedgehog CUTE (2015.02.14) # "Colors of the Wind" (Pocahontas song) -Pokemon Parody ver.- (2015.02.21) # "Vermillion" feat. Lollia, Xandu, Nike, Dysergy, Tuna, Mi, Un3h, Raku, and EiEN (2015.04.26) # "X-Encounter" (Tokyo Ravens OP) feat. ✿ KFC (2015.06.20) # "Hachigatsu Sanjuuichinichi and Party Time" (August 31; New Prince of Tennis ED1) (20 singer collab) (2015.11.19) }} Songs on SoundCloud Gallery Trivia * She loves *NSYNC and her favorite member is JC Chasez.Her answer on ask.fm regarding JC Chasez * She claims she dislikes covering songs in English because of poor enunciation. * Her favorite colors are aqua blue and gold.Description on one of her deviations * She is a fan of Puella Magi Madoka Magica and her favorite character is Mami Tomoe, whom she enjoys cosplaying as, as evident from her Facebook pictures. External Links * Facebook * Twitter (deadlink) * deviantART * ask.fm * SoundCloud